Green Lantern Corps (Earth-RSR II)
The Green Lantern Corps is the name of a renowned intergalactic police force, which harnesses the green light of the seven Emotional Spectrum (discounting white and black), symbolizing willpower. Founded by the Guardians of the Universe after the bloody Kree-Thanagarian War that costed the lives of millions of individuals across the galaxy, these Green Lanterns safeguard the entire universe from many threats. From alien criminals in different worlds to cosmic threats such as the Celestials themselves, these steadfast peacekeepers are backed with their powerful willpower. While it has existed for billions of years, conflicts have worn them down, and their numbers dwindled, although they significantly increased in numbers in modern times. In the process of their peacekeeping throughout the galaxies, other Lantern Corps also appeared, while they also encountered various other unique threats, such as Fin Fang Foom, the Dragon God of Destruction who also used a Power Ring to empower his herald. They're also the one who discovered another entity who's associated with the color green, but not of the emotional spectrum, The Green, the embodiment of all biological lives across the universe. Their history with humans aren't too big to be explored, but one man was chosen as a Green Lantern during the 80s, as the successor of a yet unnamed fallen Green Lantern. In World War III, Hal used the ring as one of ARGUS' enhanced agents, codenamed the Green Lantern (not to be confused with the other one), and the ring is apparently got its connection somehow severed from the main Corps. After the war ended, Hal was finally inducted officially into the Corps, and guarded the universe. History Kree-Thanagarian War The history of the Corps could be traced back billions (or even trillions) of years ago, on the planet Oa. Apparently, the planet lies in the center of the universe, and is inhabited by powerful, blue-skinned creatures that're dubbed later as the Guardians of the Universe. Their history of creation is unknown, but it was said that The Presence created them to keep order in check, alongside the New Genesisians. As of the ancient universe's state, powerful beings were common, including the Guardians/Oans. The seeds of the Corps' founding through the Guardians were planted when the Oans found themselves facing an active Celestial named Eson, who would be one of the Corps' most prominent enemies, as well as the heroes of Earth. Eson, like any other Celestials, examined the planet to be worthy or not to live on. While the Oans did not see him as a threat, they knew that if someone like him appeared later on, and tried to destroy the planet, some force's gonna resist the destruction. Eson judged the planet worthy, and left. But in the process, the Guardians mastered their powers, discovering that they're a living reservoir of energies. Knowing their goals of being created, the Guardians then declared themselves as the protectors of the universe, but they truly needed help when a great war exploded. Years after Eson's visitation, the Kree-Thanagarian War bursted out, killing millions from not just both sides, but the entire galaxy. Lives, uncounted, were lost in this enormous war, and the Guardians, attempting to defuse the situation, died out themselves after being blasted by "God's Whisper", an ancient and devastating Kree weapon. Only one Oan survived, and he's the last of his kin. Seeing this, Ganthet then decided to use his power to harness one of the colors of the emotional spectrum, which is the color green. It symbolizes willpower, and reflects on how the old Guardians relentlessly tried to stop the war. And since that, the Green Lantern Corps, with their various corpsmen and cosmic guardians, have protected the universe from millions of varieties of threats. The Yellow Lantern Corps The Lanterns would later face their major enemy, not in the form of the Celestials, but in the form of another Lantern Corps that was founded... by one of theirs. One of the greatest Lanterns in the galaxy that time, Abin Sur, died in the line of duty while trying to prevent a world from destroyed by the warlord Mongul, whose race still walked that time. His son, Amon Sur, who was a Green Lantern too, witnessed his death in front of his eyes, seeing Mongul ripping off his father's head. While so, his fellow Lanterns backed away, with Amon himself forced to escape as well. Seeing the "cowardice" of the Green Lanterns, and their lack of acts to prevent such death, he rampaged, bringing his wrath down on his fellow Lanterns, until Ganthet banished him, stripping away his ring. Getting out of Oa through his space-ship, which he stored in his former quarters on Oa in case of emergency, his ship then malfunctioned and crashed to the place that'll become the foundation of the Yellow Lantern Corps. He crashed on the planet Qward, where he discovered the Weaponers of Qward. These Weaponers were originally a race of blacksmiths and scientists that created many desructive weapons, later used by powerful forces. Allegedly, the God's Whisper of the Kree was made by these Weaponers. After finding out who they're supposed to be, Amon asked them to create a weapon that can vanquish the Green Lantern Corps. Detecting what his heart wants, and what his will forces him to do, a Weaponer told him that he already knows what he wanted the first place. The Weaponers then went to their underground "city-forge" (as it looked like a gigantic forge, which in turn, looked like a city), where they told Amon of the yellow impurity in the Green Lanterns' rings. In the process, he learned that the Green Lanterns originally oppressed them, and were afraid of them of discovering the yellow impurity in the Green Lantern's power. In other words, willpower has a weakness: FEAR. They themselves were oppressed and "bullied" due to such knowledge. After hours of making the weapon, finally, the Weaponers presented Amon with the symbol of terror: a Qwardian Power Ring, or later known as a Yellow Lantern Ring. Feeling its great power, Amon then asked them if they feel fear. The Qwardians told him that they feel no fear, as naturally they feel nothing due to their "blank" nature. But one Weaponer said that his power's enough. Thanking them, Amon then proceeded to take vengeance on the Corps. But the Weaponers suggested him to stay and build up "his strength". In a metaphorical meaning, this means that he must build up his own Corps. The Qwardians agreed to work to (and with) him, and forged more rings. The rings were then distributed across the galaxy, and after three hours, 50 Yellow Lanterns came to him. He discovered that some of these new Lanterns also hated the Green Lanterns, and after explaining his objectives and motives, they made their first oath, which represents terror across the galaxy. And straight after that, Amon and his entire new recruits terrorized the planet, Archeopia. This, was when the conflict between the Yellow Lanterns and the Green Lanterns happened, for milleniums. The Green After the start of the Green Lantern-Yellow Lantern Corps conflict, the Corps discovered a yet-unchecked planet named Dagobah. This planet however, is no ordinary planet. After scanning the planet, the Corps apparently found only one living being on the planet. And they themselves encountered the being. The being, was later discovered a a vessel of the embodiment of all biological lives in the universe, known as The Green. Apparently, the vessel that The Green inhabited was the body of Dagobah's native species, which was the last of its kind. While The Green and the Corps did not have any mutual relationships, the apparently sentient life-embodiment got interested in the concept of the Green Lanterns using Power Rings in order to channel their power. The Green then bizarrely created its own Power Ring, channeling its own powers, which are far stronger than those of a Green Lantern Power Ring, through biological means. Ganthet noticed this, but did not see it as a threat, as The Green's a symbol of life to them. The Green would remain passive for over another century, until its Ring found its way to Earth, where Alan Scott found it, becoming the first Herald of The Green. The First Human Lantern Of course, the possibly most prominent beings in the universe, the humans, do have a relation with the Green Lantern Corps. The earliest known interaction between these beings and the Green Lanterns was during the Crusades, when a templar saw a green light at the skies, and encountered a "hideous creature". In fear, the templar attacked it, but was surprised when knowing that the Lantern can talk their language (due to the ring's translator feature). The Lantern explained that she's not here to cause trouble, but to examine a degree of the planet. Still confused, the templar then stared pointlessly while the Green Lantern left after getting a distress signal. While the most prominent human member of the Corps is Harold Jordan, in truth, he's actually not the first human Lantern. Apparently, on the 29th of January, 1964, hours after Elektron I and II's launch, another project was put into effect, named "Project: Helios". The Soviet Union launched a space-ship named "Helios I", with the pilot Anya Savenlovich inside. When the ship took off, things went wrong after the ship got out of the atmosphere. Accidentally, the ship crashed a Green Lantern who was patrolling Earth's surface, and was sent deep into space as an "after-effect". Stel himself that time wanted to get out of Earth by materializing a portal, but when the portal opened up, Anya crashed him and the two got to Oa. Shocked after waking up, Anya later discovered of the Green Lanterns' existence, essentially becoming the first human to know of their existence in the modern age. After learning what they're supposed to be, and where she is, she accepted the offer of being recruited to the Corps. Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Soviets of course, covered up the project. It's a black-ops project, anyway. Anya herself on the other hand, refused to be put on Earth, as she opted to hide herself from the planet. People would forget her, anyway. Until now, she has served for at least 36 years. During her time as the first human Lantern, she also discovered that another human "suffered" a similar accident to her, but was teleported to New Genesis via a Boom Tube. This man, was "Star-Lord". Star-Lord was found by Anya when she was tasked in apprehending him, when he made a mess on a spaceport. Knowing that the two are Russians that got "screwed in space", the two began a romantic relationship, which ended when Basuda accidentally got back to Earth through the same Boom Tube that "f*cked him up" the first place. Members While the members of the Green Lantern Corps vary, from many different races across galaxies, some members, which are named and prominently known, appearing in some comic issues (in this universe, of course) do get their own "privilege". Category:Earth-RSR II Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by FrenchTouch